


Inkigayo

by carrotcoleee



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcoleee/pseuds/carrotcoleee
Summary: When 99 Liners meet at a music program, what shall become of them? Will friendships reoccur or maybe something scandalous?
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri & Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 5





	Inkigayo

It was one of the seldom moments when these two groups met paths. Seventeen and Red Velvet were backstage before performing on Inkigayo.

You can say that these groups were friends in a way? Mingyu and Irene were emcees together before. And the ongoing fandom joke that Wonwoo and Seulgi were siblings.

But in reality, both of the group's maknaes. Yeri and Dino, both '99 Liners. Coincidentally knew each other.

The youngest of them all, Dino. Waiting patiently for his hyungs at the waiting room.

**Dino POV**

" _Anyone else who needs to go out?_ " Our manager yelled

" _Me!!!!_ " Mingyu and I raised our arms as we headed together to the restroom

" _You're nervous_ " Mingyu chuckled as he wiped his face

" _No I'm not. We perform all the time_ " you raised your brow at the taller

" _I'm not talking about performing_ " he ruffled my hair

You froze and shyly shook your head at Mingyu. All of the hyungs practically know about your "friendship" with Yeri.

" _Aish Hyung_ " you sighed as you both walked out

" _I didn't say anything~ I'm gonna go grab a sandwhich._ " He headed to the cafeteria

" _I'll just grab some water_ " you walked along side him

The cafeteria was full with idols. Eating sandwiches or chatting about with other idols.

You saw familiar faces, hoobaes and sunbaes. And then you saw her. She was at a table with her group.

" _Ehem._ " Mingyu smirked at you

" _Hyung. I wasn't I-_ " you were quickly cut off

" _When will you stop denying_ " he shook his head, walking forward

" _Aish Mingyu-Hyung!_ " You caught up to him

" _Honestly Dino, you can at least try and talk to her_ " he looked at the sandwhiches he was gonna pick

" _Irene-Noona would kill me if I did Hyung_ " you and everybody else knew of Irene's expression when she was around men.

" _Irene-Noona isn't that mean looking_." He stacked a bunch of sandwhiches

" _You guys were emcees together_." You rolled your eyes at him

" _That's not the point_ " he grumbled

You and Mingyu kept on bickering. Of course you'd never tell what you would feel directly. The nonstop teasing would kill you for sure.

" _You should initiate the first move though, Yeri seems to initiate contact with you first_ " Mingyu teased

" _Hyung keep your voice down_ " you hit him gently with your water bottle

" _Aigoo our maknae, just be brave_ " he took a bite of the sandwhich

" _If only it were that easy Hyung_ " you sighed as you opened your water bottle

**Yeri POV**

" _How many sandwiches do you need Unnie?_ " You looked at how many sandwhiches Joy brought to your table

" _As many as my stomach can take_ " she replied

" _Who knows, there are already lots of numbers stuffed in them Joy_ " Wendy rolled her eyes, chuckling

You all laughed at what Wendy had said. The whole Inkigayo sandwhich thing with slipping in numbers was such a shocker to everyone.

" _Ya, Yeri. Isn't that your man from Seventeen?_ " Seulgi pointed to Dino who was getting some sandwiches with Mingyu

" _Seulgi-Unnie!_ " You shushed her from saying anything else

" _Irene-Noona!_ " You all looked at the direction the voice had called

" _Mingyu-ssi, Annyeong!_ " Irene waved to him

Mingyu and Dino walked up to our table and greeted us.

" _Sit, don't be shy_ " Wendy chuckled

" _You sure we aren't disturbing you guys?_ " Mingyu hesitated

" _Join us. We don't bite_ " Joy joked

Mingyu and Dino sat at Irene and Seulgi's side of the table. Making Dino and I face each other.

" _Excuse us, for a while. Joy wants me to accompany her to the bathroom_ " Wendy and Joy stood up, leaving you all alone

" _Oh Dino-ssi, why don't you accompany Yeri, she's all alone_ " Seulgi pointed beside you

" _Ah, if she won't mind_ " Dino rubbed the back of his neck

" _You don't mind right? Yerimmie?_ " Irene looked at you

" _Not at all Unnie!_ " You spoke fast and chuckled awkwardly after

Dino stood up and sat next to you while the older ones kept chatting away on the other side.

" _Hey_ " Dino greeted you with a smile

" _Hi_ " you gave a small wave

" _It's been a while since we've crossed paths_ " he chuckled

" _Yeah it's been so long_ " you giggled

It was awkward at first but talking to him felt calm. Whenever he'd laugh after saying something made you laugh too.

" _Ya kids_ " Irene called out to us

" _The staff called to talk to us, so we have to leave you here_ " Mingyu informed

" _And I'll be heading over to Taemin-Oppa_ " Seulgi stood up and went to his table

It was just me and Dino. All alone at this table. Together.

**Dino POV**

Mingyu, Irene and Seulgi left us alone together. I can already feel tension and awkwardness begin to happen.

" _You okay?_ " You asked her first if she felt uncomfortable

" _Yeah sorry if there was an awkward silence after they left_ " Yeri shot you a small smile

" _It's okay. I just didn't want you to become awkward with me_ " you brushed aside your bangs

" _I should be the one to apologize since I became awkward_ " she shook her head

" _No need Rimmie._ " You softly spoke to her

Yeri looked away for a moment. You also just realized what you had said and mentally slapped yourself.

" _Aish sorry I didn't mean t-_ " you were cut off

" _It's okay. You can call me that_ " she smiled with her rosy cheeks

" _It's just that, nobody else calls me that except for my female idol friends and the Unnies_ " she softly added

You were relieved to hear that. And the way she smiled at you after, gave you butterflies in your stomach.

" _Dino?_ " She called your name

" _Ne?_ " You replied, fiddling with your water bottle

" _Is it okay if I call you, Channie?_ " She shyly spoke, looking down

" _Of course_." You didn't notice the tint of red on your cheeks

" _How have you been? Haha you guys are always up to something new, I've heard_ " she started a conversation

" _I've been doing well. We've been quite busy that's for sure. Although the Hyungs still treat me like I'm a baby. Especially Jeonghan-Hyung_ " you scratched your head

" _Hehe tell me about it. Irene-Unnie babies me so much_." She released her thoughts and laughed

" _It's the maknae life_." You shrugged

" _The 1999 maknae life for us to be exact_ " she specified

You both continued the conversation, seeing that the both of you were comfortable enough to share stories of your lives.

**Yeri POV**

You and Dino had a lot in common being both 1999 Liners and maknaes of your respective groups.

You didn't noticed that you were smiling a lot and that Chaeyoung from a farther off table was giving you a smirk while whispering to Tzuyu.

You tried to focus on what Dino was saying but was distracted when Mark gave an exaggerated gasp at you while telling Lucas.

" _You seem lost?_ " Dino noticed you looking down at your lap

" _A-Ani! It's just my friends are messing with me_ " you sighed

" _Nugu?_ " He raised a brow

" _Speak of the devil. Here they are_ " you placed your head on the table

" _Yeri~_ " Chaeyoung and Tzuyu greeted

" _Annyeong!_ " Mark and Lucas followed

" _Dino, nice to see you_ " Chaeyoung shook his hand

" _Sup? Haha_ " Mark gave him a pat on his back

" _May we?_ " Lucas gestured to the table

" _Go ahead_ " Dino smiled at them as they took a seat.

Dino moved to face you at the opposite side. He was sitting with Mark and Lucas with me sitting with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

" _99 Liner Squad?_ " Mark joked

" _Haha maja! We're all the same age here_ " Chaeyoung realized

" _I'll be right back guys_." Dino stood up to throw his bottle of water

As soon as Dino left, I was bombarded with questions like it was an investigation.

" _You and Dino huh?_ " Chaeyoung raised her brow

" _Since when?_ " Mark added, his smirk rising

" _Channie and I are just friends_ " you told them before you realized what you said

" _Channie_ " Lucas snorted

" _Going informal or is this normal for you guys already?_ " Tzuyu nudged Chaeyoung who was hiding her giggles

" _A-Aniyo! It's not what you guys think!_ " you tried to explain

" _Kim Yerim, I'm surprised and proud_ " Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around you

" _Chaeyoung!~_ " you whined and hit her playfully

As much as you loved your friends, they were embarassing and annoying during times like these.

" _Ommo Yeri, you're so cute when you're like this._ " Tzuyu held onto Chaeyoung

" _Dino's very lucky, right Lucas?_ " Mark nudged him

" _Super_ " Lucas nodded approvingly

" _Ooh speaking of, "Channie" is coming back_ " Chaeyoung whistled

" _Did I miss anything?_ " Dino took a seat

" _Nothing at all. Maybe except for Yeri_ " Mark chuckled

You wanted to strangled him. Dino looked confused but didn't mind I guess. At this point you were red from all the embarassment you had.

" _Rimmie, gwenchana?_ " Dino noticed

" _Nan gwenchana Channie_ " you gave him a smile

You could feel the teasing gazes from the four when Dino conversed with me. Can they just please go away.

**Dino POV**

You didn't know what was going on but you were genuinely concerned about Yeri.

" _You sure?_ " You placed the back of your hand on her forehead

" _Haha I'm not sick. Don't worry_ " she giggled earning her mischievous looks from her friends

" _Oh Yeri, your cheeks feel so hot~_ " Chaeyoung touched them

" _Chaeyoung, jaebal_ " she swatted her arms at her

" _Chaeyoungiee, Tzuyu-ssi!_ " Jihyo called out to them

" _Ah, we have to go_." Chaeyoung nodded

" _It was nice seeing you all. Take care of Yeri here okay? Annyeong!_ " Tzuyu sat up and winked at Yeri before leaving

" _Mark! Lucas!_ " Taeyong yelled

" _Taeyong-Hyung's calling_ " Lucas shrugged

" _See you around! We leave Yeri in your hands my good sir_ " Mark chuckled and bowed

" _I'll look out for her haha_ " you waved to the both of them

Yeri just glared at the two of them, you sat back next to Yeri when they left.

" _So, what happened while I was gone?_ " You asked

" _They were being idiots_ " Yeri rolled her eyes at them

" _I've noticed_ " you chuckled, adjusting your earring

" _So embarassing~_ " she pouted

" _C'mon spill~_ " you tapped her hand

" _Fine but don't get weird about it_ " she sighed and whispered to you

Yeri told you how the four of them thought you guys were dating. Of course it was hilarious yet you also thought it was pretty cute.

" _Pfft mwo??_ " You stifled a laugh

" _Channie~ Gosh!_ " She shook your shoulder

" _I can't believe Dispatch hasn't exposed us yet~_ " you jokingly told her

" _Ya!_ " She yelled at you loud enough for people to hear

Few idols turned to face us as we apologized for being loud. Most of them gave us suspicious looks while half of them chuckled at our actions.

" _I hate you~_ " she gave you playful punches

" _Yerimmie! Be nice to your boyfriend!_ " Seulgi came back to us

" _Ommo Seulgi-Noona_ " you scratched the side of your face

Yeri was about to talk back to her but only fumed in response to her.

" _Noona, she's hurting me~_ " you fooled around dramatically

" _Yeri, he's your hoobae/boyfriend!_ " Seulgi defended in a playful manner

" _Aish Unnie! Channie.._ " Yeri crossed her arms

" _Aw Rimmie, don't be mad~_ " you pinched her red cheeks

" _Oh, are the rumors true already?_ " Seulgi placed a hand on her mouth

Rumors what? Yeri and I looked at her looking super confused. We didn't know what was going on and were anxious about it.

" _Rumors?_ " You raised an eyebrow

" _What rumors Unnie?_ " Yeri furrowed her eyebrows

" _I overheard from NCT U that you guys had a thing going on_ " Seulgi said innocently

" _Ugh! Mark and Lucas!_ " Yeri grumbled and took a good look at them

You also took a glance at the NCT U table. Mark and Lucas were hiding behind Taeyong and Doyoung. Slightly waving at you but avoiding Yeri's gaze.

" _I am going to kill them_ " Yeri did a strangling gesture

" _R.I.P to them then_ " Seulgi chuckled at Yeri

" _Poor Lucas and Mark_ " you laughed along with her

" _You guys are the talk of the cafeteria. Half of the idols are going on about it_ " Seulgi pointed with her thumb

" _Jinja?_ " You and Yeri both said at the same time

" _Oh boy if this news reaches my Hyungs I'll never hear the end of it_ " you did a poker face

**Yeri POV**

Oh how you wanted to get a hold of Mark and Lucas. You didn't want to make anything else awkward between you and Dino.

" _Yerm, we have to go back to our waiting room soon_ " Seulgi informed

" _I'll catch up with you, okay Unnie?_ " You softly looked up at Seulgi

" _Sure Yerm_ " Seulgi waved goodbye to us

" _Why didn't you just go with her?_ " Dino asked innocently

" _And leave you? No way_ " you replied

" _How sweet of you Kim Yerim_ " Dino took your hand and kissed it

" _Ch-Channie!_ " You stuttered and blushed

Dino smiled warmly at you, looking at you like you guys were the only ones in the cafeteria.

" _I got you a sandwhich_ " Dino passed it to you

" _Kamsamnida~_ " you politely took the sandwhich from him

" _Ooh~_ " you both heard people cheering from tables close to you

Dino quickly hid his head as Rocky slow clapped his hands proudly at him. You could feel heat rise up to your face.

" _I should probably bring you back to your waiting room_ " Dino rubbed the back of his neck

" _I almost forgot about that!_ " You were glad he reminded you

Dino stood up first, waiting for you to follow. Half of the idols were smiling at the two of you. You could hear them whispering "Gwiyeowo" to each other. You both walked side by side to Red Velvet's waiting room.

" _Ya Lee Chan_ " you spoke to him

" _Oh? You used my full name?_ " He looked at you

" _Mianhe_ " you looked away

" _Hmm?_ " He looked confused

" _Y'know for being involved with me and stuff. If you're uncomfortable with the teasing and all_ " you rubbed your arm

" _Hey it's no big deal. I'm never uncomfortable with things involved with you_ " Dino paused to talk with you

" _Aish you're so nice_!" You covered your face

" _I am your "boyfriend" after all haha_ " he stuck his tongue out

Dino ruffled your hair. You playfully hit him in return. You were so comfortable with him, it almost felt domestic in a way.

" _How many idols did you think rooted for us?_ " Hevasked

" _Probably all of them_ " you pursed your lips

" _I don't mind though_ " he shrugged in a cool manner

" _Y-You don't?_ " You didn't know why you stuttered

" _If I was paired with anyone then I'm happy it's you_ " he beamed

" _Same_ " you gave him a soft smile

Dino's eyes widened then softened. You could already see the tint of pink dust on his cheeks, making him look adorable.

" _C'mon your waiting room's just down the hall_ " Dino picked you up bridal style and dashed

" _OMMO LEE CHAN!!_ " You squealed as the staff and production team quietly chuckled at your shenanigans

" _We're here my lady~_ " he put you down gently

" _I can't believe you Chan! Still thank you_ " you dusted yourself

" _No problem Yeri_ " he grinnned

" _Hey Channie_ " you looked up at him

" _Ne Rimmie?_ " He looked into your eyes

" _I had fun. I really enjoyed being in your presence_." You spoke from your heart

" _Me too Yeri. I liked being with you a lot_ " Dino spoke, you weren't sure if it was a confession

You kept silent, not knowing what to say after his words. He chuckled awkwardly and left it at that.

" _I'll see you sometime?_ " He was about to turn around

" _Ah Chan, wait_ " you stopped him before he did

He walked closer to you, waiting just like you told him. Taking a deep breath, you quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

" _I'll see you around_ " you cheekily smiled

Dino touched his cheek in shock. You thought he'd left after that but to your surprise, he planted a kiss on your forehead.

" _Annyeong Jagi_ " he winked then left

You slowly entered your waiting room, smiling from ear to ear. Your Unnies were giggling when you entered.

" _Mwo?_ " You looked at them suspiciously

" _Wow. Did he give you that?_ " Joy pointed at the sandwhich you were holding

You almost forgot about the sandwhich but you confirmed that he did gave it to you.

" _Well?? Check if he placed anything in it_ " Wendy rushed you

You opened and check the sandwhich inside. A piece of paper was hidden in between the said food.

" _So, is there a number?_ " Irene tried to sneak a peek

_** "If you'd like, I'd love to be in your prescence once more. Haha~ *********" ** _  
_** \- 🦖 ** _

" _It's much more than a number, Unnie_ " you giggled hugging the piece of paper close to your chest


End file.
